with the dust of the stars in her eyes
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Like soot ingrained in fabric, these habits are not easy to wash out. Part five of the Fairytale/Supernatural series.


It had been a blessing that Sapphire was able to go to the dance. Not just for her joy, Pearl thought affectionately, but for her future. What could have been only a grand memory transformed into a chance to break away from the Lady.

Pearl had consulted with Amethyst on this before. How they devised to save money to escape that home, though it took years and stealthy under scrutiny. If Pearl was to be honest, secretly fixing Sapphire's attempt at dress making was a break from the calculations.

These thoughts hadn't gone away when they were taken under employment at the castle. She was acutely aware of this one day, when she had to report that there was an accident in the kitchen to the head cook.

Pearl had gone over the possible options to tell this news, mentally reviewing which would cause the least harm to Sapphire. Her stomach felt taut when she told the head cook what had happened, holding her breath tightly as she waited for a reaction.

The head cook had simply acknowledged the error and thanked Pearl for the report. As the head cook shouldered past, Pearl felt her breath escape and unsure of what to do with herself. There was energy that was left over, energy that was like cleaning out a drawer crammed with clothing. Easy to get out, but difficult to shove back in.

Pearl brushed a hand over her temple. Sapphire had not even been involved in the accident.

Perhaps it would have been better for the three of them to have run for it when Sapphire was still a child.

Pearl shook her head, knowing that the past could not be undone. She was only grateful that everything had settled like it had.

Amethyst had heard what happened in the kitchen earlier that day and gave a wry grin at the bread that was the color of charcoal. Even if it wasn't fit for consumption maybe an artist could use them.

She settled with the other castle inhabitants at the table and began to eat. She began to work out a plan in her head where Sapphire could get the most food, because she was surely going to be deprived of the meal for the accident. Amethyst thought that she could only eat half of her dinner, sneak it to Sapphire and give the girl her breakfast if she was still hungry in the morning.

When half of the fish and vegetables were consumed, Amethyst quietly got up and began to walk to the kitchen, concealing the dinner with a napkin.

She was called by one of the servants, asking if she was feeling well and why she had stopped eating. Amethyst stopped mid-step, the plan shattering into pieces.

They were out of the Lady's estate. Sapphire would never be denied food again.

Amethyst answered back with a joke, and went back to the table with her dinner, hoping that her smile would reassure that her mind wasn't reeling.

She put a portion of fish in her mouth, but it felt wrong somehow. She defiantly chewed it and swallowed, and was determined to finish the dinner.

She stared down at her empty plate, feeling sick to her stomach. Amethyst repeated to herself that it was all right, everything was all right.

There would be no more worry.

Sapphire had decided to go out to the fountain after the day's work was done, to lay upon the stony surface and look up at the starless sky. The air was sweet with the faint scent of roses.

Sometimes she would wake up and her heart would be viced by fear, that all of this was a dream and that she was still living in the Lady's home.

But it was not so, and she had more right to the Lady's name only by being the daughter of the Lord. She could not fully claim it as her own, not yet, for it was like a priceless jewel that Sapphire was not allowed to touch.

She could not fit herself into that mold, one that only brought a gift of a voiceless, featureless man that felt warm and comforting. A dream that had fallen through the sieves before it could be cupped by hands.

She had decided to not be a part of the trial of the Lady or her daughters, where the punishment resulted in exile. It did not feel right to inflict sorrow or pain. And, since not so long ago she was only known as a servant under their employment. Her voice was important when it turned out that she had been someone important.

And really, Sapphire thought once, she had been lucky. She had a guardian that visited her in her bleakest moment and changed her life forever. Her fruitless dream was no longer barren, and she had been lucky that the Lady's only form of punishment was taking away her meals.

Sapphire had voiced this to Ruby once, and the woman had looked horrified. It was then that Ruby abandoned all forms of etiquette and embraced Sapphire, saying with a voice thick with tears that she did not deserve any of it. It was not lucky, it was wrong.

Sapphire was glad then that she had not told this to Pearl or Amethyst. But she was glad for Ruby's words.

She sat up when she heard the sound of shoes on concrete and saw Ruby, the woman giving her a small wave. Sapphire moved a little and patted the stone.

Ruby sat beside her and was silent. She smiled softly and tilted her head up to the sky. Sapphire pushed herself a little closer and looked up at the sky again.

The pieces would be picked up and fitted into their proper order. It was enough to be here, now.

**A/N: Originally posted on March 12 2017**

**Title from the 1997 Cinderella.**


End file.
